


My Robotic Firefly

by SilverScaler3000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Fireflies, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Quotes that were totally not stolen from Pinterest, Reminiscing, Romance, Set during volume 4, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScaler3000/pseuds/SilverScaler3000
Summary: "You know, you're a lot like those fireflies." Ruby murmured."I am? How so?" Penny asked, tilting her head in confusion.Ruby smiled, placing a hand on her friend's cheek. "You light up my life."





	My Robotic Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> (last edited June 13th, 2018)

Ruby clutched her red cloak tightly around her shoulders, biting her bottom lip as she stared up at the shattered moon. There were only a few clouds out tonight, and they did nothing to obscure the moonlight. Instead, they seemed to drift lazily around it, apparently content to let it shine down upon Ruby. The chilling night air fluttered her hair gently against her face, and as Ruby gazed up at the celestial body she couldn’t help but think it somehow mirrored how broken she felt on the inside. She chuckled humorlessly. Once upon a time, Ruby thought the moon represented strength, the fact that it was broken not deterring its divine beauty. Now, it was only an ever-present reminder that some things can never be fixed. The moon, Vale…

Her heart.

She sighed. The ache in her chest had been present all day, churning and bubbling until it had almost came streaming out of her body in the form of screams and sobs. It had slowly turned into a dull throb, barely noticeable, but still there all the same, tormenting her to no end. It was like something, or someone was clutching Ruby’s heart, gripping it so tightly she found it difficult to breathe.

Ruby moaned softly, tears dripping off of her chin and into her lap as she trembled. “Why, why, why, why, why, why, _why?_ ” she whispered, rocking back and forth slowly.

It had been another one of those days, when the memories of Beacons fall came rushing back at full force, overwhelming Ruby and making it impossible to think about anything else. The blood, the screams, the fire, all of it threatening to drown her with unwanted pain and sorrow. Thank goodness she and the remaining members of team JNPR hadn’t run into any Grimm today, Ruby had thought for sure her negative emotions would have attracted hordes of them. Instead, it had been rather peaceful, uncharacteristically so, with clear blue skies and easy to read road signs that told them they were right on track with their journey to Haven. The others had been in good spirits, telling jokes and laughing the whole day. Ruby had tried to act like everything was fine, and she had hidden her misery well in her opinion. Jaune, Nora, and Lie Ren had been none the wiser as she fought privately with herself, smiling instead of frowning, laughing instead of sobbing. But at the end of the day, hiding what she had really been feeling had taken a toll on Ruby, and she left her friends to tend to the matters of setting up their campsite, claiming she wanted to go for a walk. Quite frankly Ruby was being foolish right now, sitting on a rock in an open clearing, all alone and far away from her friends, but she needed the solitude, no matter how dangerous it was.

Ruby blinked, one last tear trailing down her cheek as sniffled. “Penny,” she murmured.

If Ruby closed her eyes, she could see Penny’s broken remains on the arena floor at the Amity Colosseum, her limbs torn and shredded, her face lifeless and empty. Ruby sobbed again, holding herself tighter as she clenched her eyes shut. She wasn’t sure what had brought on these feeling today. Sometimes it would be a flash of the color orange, a cheerful laugh, or even just a simple smile that triggered her depression. Anything and everything reminded Ruby of Penny, of her cute freckles and beautiful green eyes.

Suddenly, Ruby became aware of something tickling her nose, and she opened one eye a crack, freezing as she saw what it was. A firefly had landed on her nose, and it buzzed its wings thoughtfully as it stared at her, flashing its light in greeting. Ruby leaned back until she was lying on the rock, careful not to jostle the tiny insect. It was a neat looking bug, but that’s not why Ruby was letting it rest on her face. No, her reason for that went far beyond that. It stayed perched on her nose for a few more moments, than took off, flashing it’s green light a couple of times. Ruby glanced around, expecting a responding flash.

There was nothing.

Ruby closed her eyes again and sighed, thinking back to before the Vytal festival, to a time when her life had been perfect. Back to Penny…

 

_~oOo~_

 

“Just a little further Ruby,” Penny said, moving forward at a brisk pace despite Ruby’s attempts to get Penny to slow down, or to better yet stop as she dragged Ruby through the woods behind Beacon.

Ruby groaned. “Awe Penny,” she whined, “I was watching my fourth favorite show! Can we  _please_ go back?”

Penny only smiled wider, giggling as her friend dug her heels into the ground, trying to get them to come to a halt. Tugging on Ruby’s arm determinedly Penny kept pulling Ruby onward, her eyes bright and jubilant as she spied the clearing up ahead. “I want you to meet my new friends!” Penny explained, her inner gears turning with delight as they made it past the treeline.

“Eww, outside!?” Ruby asked, wrinkling her nose. “But everyone else is back at Beacon watching tv and laying on the common room couches like slugs!”

Penny frowned, already seeing the word ‘escape’ forming on Ruby’s lips before she could utter a sound. Grabbing onto Ruby’s cloak she held it tightly, not letting her friend run away. When Ruby finally noticed she wasn’t going anywhere she turned around and winced at Penny’s unimpressed expression. “I calculated a ninety-three percent probability you would try that,” Penny remarked offhandedly, giving Ruby a smug look.

Ruby groaned. That tone of voice almost matched Weiss's to a ‘t’. Since when did Penny start sounding all high and mighty? “ _Okay,_ ** _fine_** _,_ ” Ruby said defeatedly, “Where are these mysterious friends of yours?”

Penny grinned excitedly, letting go of Ruby’s cape and spreading her arms out wide. “They are all around us!” she exclaimed, staring up giddily at the insects that had started flying around them while Ruby had tried to escape.

Ruby paused for a moment, confused, but then smiled half-heartedly. “Oh, I see,” she said laughing nervously, thinking this was just some sort of game Penny had made up. “Uh, hello Penny’s friends! It’s very nice to meet you,” she said exaggeratedly, holding her hand out to be shaken.

Penny raised an eyebrow at Ruby, then smiled softly. “They can’t shake your hand silly,” she said. Taking a couple steps back Penny raised her face upwards towards the bugs, flashing her eyes in distinct, calculated patterns she had been working on for a while now. A few seconds later, the bugs responded, flashing their own distinct pattern back. Penny smiled. “But they  _are_ very happy to meet you too,” she said, turning her gaze back to Ruby. Ruby’s jaw had dropped, and as Penny smiled wider as a familiar gleam entered Ruby’s eyes.

“Holy Cat’s!” Ruby exclaimed, jumping up a foot in the air. “You speak Firefly!” she shrieked with delight.

“Of course,” Penny said modestly. “My cricket is pretty good too.” Opening her mouth wide Penny closed her eyes and let some pre-recorded cricket noises emanate from her mechanical voice box. Listening carefully she heard some other crickets respond, and she grinned. Opening her eye a crack, Penny felt her servers warming up as Ruby stared at her. “So,” Penny said, feeling suddenly nervous, “Wanna play with my new friends Ruby?”

Ruby nodded eagerly, and they grinned at each other. Grabbing one another’s hands they ran wildly through the tall grass, laughing into the late summer breeze.

 

A little while later they both found themselves lying on the ground, giggling as they rested their heads together, Penny facing one way and Ruby another. They had played tag, let the fireflies land on them (or sometimes in Penny’s case, _in_ her), and had even tried swinging each other around in the air. Penny had won that game by a landslide, almost making the contents of Ruby’s stomach, mostly cookies, come back up. In the end all very goofy and unproductive childish games, but things they had enjoyed nonetheless.

Penny sighed contently, wishing this could never end. But she had duties to perform, and her father wouldn’t want her straying too far from the path that Atlas, that the world, needed her to be on. After all, she was destined to save all of it. And after meeting Ruby and exploring Vale, Penny knew with utmost certainty that she wanted to do just that. After all, she loved Vale, she loved Atlas and she loved Ruby-

Penny froze, blinking. Had, had her processors glitched!? Why on earth would she think that? Ruby was her best friend, her  _only_ friend. Penny’s feelings didn’t go any farther than that!

Did they?

“Penny,” Ruby said, drawing Penny’s attention back to her, “That was… _magical_.”

Penny decided to ignore whatever she was feeling and just enjoy the moment with Ruby. She sighed dreamily and nodded her head in agreement. “It sure was,” the android murmured, watching with delight as the lightning bugs flew over their heads.

Ruby turned her head so she was looking into Penny’s eyes, smiling. “Thank you so much for introducing me,” she said.

“I knew you would get along!” Penny said happily.

Ruby started, staring at her friend in a whole new light. Lying here next to her, watching her smile in the fireflies green light, Ruby felt something warm and tender bubbling inside of her. Penny looked,  _beautiful_. As she stared at Penny's vibrant orange-red hair that reminded her of the setting sun, at her soft green eyes that actually, legitimately sparkled, shining just as brightly as the lightning bugs lights, Ruby wondered how she had never realized just how amazing her friend was.

Ruby swallowed, wondering what this strange, new feeling in her chest was. "You know," she murmured without thinking, "You're a lot like those fireflies." She blushed as the words left her mouth, watching nervously as Penny blinked at her.

"I am? How so?" Penny asked, sitting up a little and tilting her head in confusion.

Ruby thought for a moment, then smiled, sitting up and placing a hand on her friend's cheek. Penny froze, and Ruby giggled as she watched Penny’s robotic eyes focus and refocus on her, an indication she was trying very hard to process what Ruby was doing.

"You light up my life," Ruby whispered.

Leaning forward, Ruby placed a kiss on Penny’s lips. Penny twitched in that cute robotic way of hers, and Ruby hummed. Penny’s lips were a little cold against hers, but soothingly so, and she sighed as Penny finally kissed her back. After a moment they both broke off, smiling at each other.

“I shall have to log that as my first kiss,” Penny said shyly.

Ruby laughed. “Me too,” she said, smiling wider as she stood up, offering her hand to Penny. Penny grabbed it and used it to pull herself up, her aura humming gently in her body as the remaining warmth from Ruby’s lips tingled on her mouth. Once Penny was on her feet neither of them made an attempt to let go of each other's hands. They were both content to just stand there, watching as the fireflies flashed and spun around them. They glanced at each other, and Penny brushed a stray hair out of Ruby’s face, opening her mouth as she was about to say something.

“ _Ruby-_ ” 

_~oOo~_

 

 “- ** _Ruby?_  ** _Ruby, can you hear me?_ ”

Ruby’s eyes fluttered open, and she frowned as she stared up at Jaune, who was leaning over her, staring at Ruby with concern. “Jaune, what’s wrong?” she asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“You were gone a long time, and we all thought something bad had happened to you. Nora and Ren are still looking for you.” Jaune said, frowning deeply at Ruby. “Looks like you fell asleep out here. You feeling okay?”

Ruby’s eyes narrowed, and then she sat up abruptly with a gasp, making Jaune stumble back in surprise. Looking around herself Ruby saw that she was in fact still on the rock, and she cursed under her breath. How could she have let herself fall asleep? Grimm spawn, it was like she was asking a Beowolf to come and eat her. Gods…

Ruby groaned, standing up and brushing herself off. “How long was I gone?” she asked, biting her bottom lip to keep from growling.

“Little less than an hour,” Jaune said, still looking worried. “We hadn’t really realized it’d been so long because Ren and Nora were too busy… snuggling,” he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “And I had been trying to figure out where we were on the map. We only just realized you hadn’t gotten back about fifteen minutes ago.”

Ruby nodded, sighing. “Gotcha. Thanks for worrying about me.” She sighed again and glanced longingly at the rock. “I almost wish you had waited a few more minutes,” she said wistfully, beginning to walk in the direction of the camp.

“Were you dreaming about something?” Jaune asked curiously, following close behind.

Ruby nodded. “Yeah,” she mumbled.

“Was it a good dream?”

Ruby paused, and Jaune put a hand on her shoulder. “Ruby?” he asked, the sympathy in his voice like a knife to Ruby’s heart.

Ruby took a deep breath and turned around, giving Jaune her most convincing smile. “I’m fine Jaune,” she said. “And, yeah,” she murmured. “It was a good dream.” she smiled wider, although for a brief moment her face buckled under it, threatening to dip into a frown. Ruby bit her cheek, refusing to let her true emotions show.

Jaune pursed his lips, then sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Listen, Ruby? You can’t just- it’s not okay to…” he trailed off, and Ruby raised her eyebrow at him.

“What is it Jaune?” she asked.

Jaune opened and closed his mouth, then looked down at the ground, clearly nervous. Ruby frowned as he took a deep breath, then straightened back up with his face set firm, almost glaring at her. “You have to stop doing this,” he said sternly.

Ruby blinked. “Stop doing, what?” she asked. “Falling asleep outside? Until we get to the next inn I don’t think that’s going to be possible,” she said, yawning. Gods, she really was tired-

“No, pretending that everything’s okay,” Jaune said flatly.

Ruby froze, staring unseeingly at Jaune. “What are you talking about?” she asked, thankful that her voice sounded normal to her ears.

Jaune sighed, long and hard. “Ruby, do you really think we don’t see it?” he asked exasperatedly. “I know that you’re not really as cheerful as you’re pretending to be.”

Ruby inhaled once through her nose and out through her mouth, clenching her hands into fists. Forcing a chuckle past her lips she smiled at Jaune. “That’s crazy,” she said. “After all, today’s been great. Lot’s of road signs to tell us where we’re at, and not a Grimm to bother us. I’m just…” she trailed off. “Tired.” she finally finished, emphasizing her point with another large yawn.

Jaune raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, but said nothing.

“Now come on,” Ruby said, ignoring the twisting in her stomach. “You said that Ren and Nora are still looking for me. The last thing we need is Nora tearing, or Gods forbid burning, the forest down in a frantic search.”

Ruby resumed walking, thinking Jaune would follow. Instead, he grabbed her arm, holding it tightly. “You can fake a smile Ruby, but you can’t fake your feelings,” he said quietly.

Ruby pulled against Jaune, but he held fast. “Let go of me Jaune,” she said through gritted teeth.

Jaune only gripped her tighter. “Please, stop pretending to smile. I can’t stand it,” he murmured.

Ruby snapped, whirling around to face him even as he held her. “Putting on a smile is better than explaining why I’m sad!” Ruby shouted angrily, growling as she tried to yank her arm free. “I’m not going to make any of you deal with my feelings on top of all of yours. I can’t do that to you, I  _won’t_ do that to you!” she cried.

Jaune sighed as Ruby struggled against his grip. Now that she was facing him he could see tears starting to form in her eyes, the once glowing silver orbs now dull with depression. Jaune swallowed a lump in his throat. “Ruby, _please,_ ” he said, making her stop in surprise at this somber tone.

"Jaune?" she whispered.

Suddenly he pulled her towards him, catching her by surprise. Before she could say anything Jaune laid Ruby’s head on his chest and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as he trembled.

“J-Jaune?” Ruby asked, cringing as her voice quivered. “Are you okay?”

“No,” he whispered into her hair. “I’m out in the middle of nowhere, with Ruby Rose, the bravest girl I know,  _and she’s scared_.”

Ruby opened her mouth to protest, but Jaune cut her off. “She’s scared that we’re not going to understand what she’s going through, or worse, that her feelings would be a burden to us. But they’re _not_ Ruby, t-they’re not!”

Ruby’s breath caught in her throat, and she felt herself returning Jaunes embrace.

“You’re one of the most amazing people I know Ruby, but that doesn’t mean you need to be perfect. We’re all still feeling Beacons fall, you don’t have to deal with your feelings alone.” Jaune pulled back, looking Ruby in the eye. “You don’t have to suffer through your feelings by yourself Ruby,” Jaune said softly. “After all, everyone needs to breathe.”

“Breathe?”

“You feel suffocated by it too, don’t you?” he asked, rubbing her back gently.

Ruby’s jaw dropped. “Yeah,” she finally admitted quietly.

Jaune smiled sadly. "Penny, professor Ozpin, Pyrrha..." Jaune paused, fighting back a sob before continuing. "I don’t know about you, but I think I’d much rather be heartbroken than heartless."

Ruby frowned at how down Jaunes face looked, placing a hand gently on his cheek. “Are you alright?” she asked gently.

Jaune nodded. “Yeah, just promise me something. You’ll stop hiding, and you’ll talk to us when you need to. Don’t pretend.  _Be_ ** _you_**.”

Ruby blinked, tears falling not completely unwanted down her face. “Alright,” she murmured, her chest feeling lighter than it had felt in the longest time.

Jaune nodded and unwrapped his arms from around her. “C’mon,” he said, “You’re right, I’d rather not have to deal with whatever damage Nora is doing to the forest.

He started walking away, but Ruby grabbed him that time, holding him back. “Jaune?” she whispered.

“Yeah Ruby?” he asked worriedly.

“Thank you,” she said, giving him a real smile.

Jaune smiled back. “You’re welcome,”

Suddenly there was a loud boom, and both of their heads snapped in the direction it had come from. “ ** _Nora,_** ” Jaune and Ruby said simultaneously. They both took off running in the direction of the sound, laughing as they wondered just what she had done this time.

 

Behind them the lightning bug that had alighted Ruby's nose flashed it’s light again, still searching. A responding glow came from the grass, and the two insects met midair, flying towards the moon.

Lights flashing brightly,  _together_.   

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> The second that I finished watching RWBY Chibi Season 3, Episode 8, I grabbed my Chromebook and started writing this. It took me forever to edit it, and my initial energy boost from waking up late this morning is totally gone, but it was SO worth it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and a Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate it!!!


End file.
